New Found Friends, Life, and Powers
by Twilight Sparkle's Conscience
Summary: After an accident, she wakes up in a place to find out that... Her life as we speak is changing. She meets 7 teens, and finds out that they all have one thing in common...They have powers.
1. Introductions

**Hey yall, I'm back. I'm writing this new story because I lost interest in my old one. Very, very bad writers' block. Anyway, This is a preview chapter of the information you will probably need to understand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for some of the teachers and a few family members.**

**P.S. Rated T for slight implied cursing and K-I-S-S-I-N-G…ohhhh**

**Basically, the main characters of my story are Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, Katie, Duncan, Geoff, my OC Cameron, and DJ.**

**You will find out the couples later.**

**This will be a sort of superhero story, but not like Superman and all of that. Here are the powers:**

**Courtney: Female Ruler of Fire (can control any form of heat at any time), Flight, force fields and Energy Blasts (colors of her powers vary from if she isn't as mad there yellow, if she is in the middle there orange, and if she is real angry there red.), Telekinetic (can move any object or person when she pleases.), and can change and talk to animals.**

**Bridgette: Female Ruler of Water (Can control any body of water in any form, Duh…), Telepathy (Can Read your mind), Teleportation, Floats, and X-Ray vision (Can see through objects).**

**Leshawna: Female Ruler of Earth, rematerialize body parts with different substance (as in cover herself in a substance in defense.), stop time, see into the future, invisibility, and Hovers.**

**Katie: Female Ruler of Air, Glider x( She runs then jumps and starts to glide in the air), Sonic Scream(Like Bubbles) , body growth, and shrinking.**

**Duncan: Male Ruler of Fire (Everyone will have an opposite.), Flight, Can walk through walls, super speed, and telekinetic. **

**Geoff: Male Ruler of Water, Super stretch (Can stretch like Mr. Fantastic.), Floats, Healing (Can heal himself quickly and can heal others.), and can crawl on walls.**

**Cameron: Male Ruler of Earth, Duplication, Time Traveler, Electronic control (Can control electronics), and Gravitational power (Can control Gravity) and Hovers.**

**DJ: Male Ruler of Air, Glider, Can Control Nature, Mind Control, Can Control the Weather, and Sound Manipulation.**

**So basically, that all the information I'll give until the next chapter. Review or PM me for any questions or concerns about the story. See Ya!**


	2. Wow, Talk about heavy

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites. This story is sorta like a P.O.V. story from Courtney. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TDI characters. If I did, my challenges would be better.**

**On With the Story!!!!!!!**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

'Ugh, what happened, why does my head hurt so much' I thought. I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in what looks like a white hospital room. I look beside me to see a wide eyed nurse. All of the sudden she yells out the door, "Doctor, doctor she's awake!!"

I turn to glare at her for being so daggone (pronounced 'Dag-on) loud, but I accidentally move my wrist and feel a shocking pain. There on my wrist is a small dark red heart. I look up and I scream noticing how the doctor was standing there all of the sudden. He looks down at me with sad eyes, and then I remember what had gone down earlier.

_Flashback…_

_Me and my family, my Mom Candara, My Dad Carlos, My Five older brothers CJ, Connor, Chad, Chance, and Cedric, and My younger three triplets Conny, Chris, and Cassi _**(I know big family, all starting with C)**_ were all squeezed in our Surburben going to Disneyland, California when we heard a screeching sound._

_Cassi looked out the window and screamed. Before we were hit by the 16 wheeler, my mom whispered to me "Good Luck" and everything went dark as all I could hear were the screams from my family._

_End of Flashback…_

"Ms .Courtney Reymosa, would you like to know what happened?" The same Doctor from before asked me.

"Uh Ya, why not" "Well, Courtney it appears that in the accident, you were the only one to survive without a scratch," he said weakly.

"Y-You mean that ev-everyone's g-gone," I say in horror. He nods and leaves the room for me to think. Then all of the sudden, some guy with a sadistic smile on walked in and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Well hello Courtney, how are you feeling?" The crazed man asked. I glared at him because I felt like crap right now.

"I'm Chris McClain, your new principal." I look at him like he's crazy. He grins even bigger (if that's possible) and closes the door. He turns around and opens his fist to show me a weird glowing green ball.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering what this ball is and why you survived the crash without a scratch?" I nod. "You're magic." Ok this man is crazy. " What are you talking about?"

" Listen, OK. Your from a long line of magical beings from Zampata, the land of Fire. You Mother and Father were the Queen and King of Fire. One child from your family was destined to have their powers, and that was you. You Mother and Father used there powers right before the truck hit to protect you. There are three worlds of every element, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Darkness. That small bit of information with help you out later in life. Now in 30 minutes you will be going to your new school. Chef Hatchet will take you. Good Night. Oh, and this is yours." And with that he left me to think about what he had told me.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up early today so I could get my schedule and learn where my classes are so its about 5am. I've decided to cut my light brown hair so that I have bangs that hang over my eyebrows with my hair layered. I'm wearing a long light yellow tube top, metallic black skinny jeans, bright yellow converse, and my metallic black and yellow headphones with CC in yellow rhinestones (I like the color yellow, a lot.). Alright, to the front office we go!!

**7 am…..**

Ok I have found all my classes. Now to face my worst fear, walking in the Cafeteria (A.N. This is a boarding school so she is late for breakfast in the Cafeteria. She has a room to herself.).

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The Cafeteria go silent a soon a Courtney walks in, but she doesn't notice because she's listening to her black I POD NANO. The a girl gasps and whispers to her friends, "I know her, that's my cousin."

**AN:**

**There you have it guys, the second chapter. I should have the third up by tomorrow. See Ya!!!! Though I might edit this later, should be done by tomorrow.**

**-SPB**

**(****S****now****P****rincess****b****erry)**


End file.
